Incienso y menta
by nekyia11
Summary: Incienso y menta en el despacho de Wilson. Wilson/Cuddy?


PETAS

**Título:**Incienso y menta.  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Son míos y eso es tan real como que Chase tiene un pelo precioso.  
**Paring:** Wilson/Cuddy? Y House/Cuddy subtextualmente.

Incienso y menta

Si a Wilson le preguntaran _por qué_ lo hizo, dará por sentado que quien quiera que pregunte no conoce a House. Y era martes. Un martes por la tarde en que había gastado una pluma completando informes y bebido dos cafés, un martes en que House se planta en su despacho con una sonrisa perturbadora que le indican que su amigo tiene un plan y que eso es peligroso. Cuando le enseña el mechero se asusta. Cuando le enseña la bolsa llena y el papel, suspira angustiado y se muerde el labio. Luego le da una lista ingente de enfermedades que provoca el consumo de marihuana para recordarle una idea aproximada de lo dañino que es.

La clave es el _"no tanto". _Lo dice como si eso lo justificara todo, como si fuera razón suficiente para hacerlo, y le mira esperando a que se decida, tendiendo el cigarrillo recién liado.

Da un largo suspiro, se masajea levemente el puente de la nariz y se afloja la corbata de rayas azules. Alarga la mano mientras ve cómo su voluntad acaba pisoteada en el suelo de su despacho.

-Tómatelo como un trabajo de campo- le dice House desde el sillón- lo recetas a tus pacientes, tienes que saber lo que les hace.

La marihuana arde lentamente en sus manos. Cuando finalmente está dispuesto a hacer algo, se da cuenta de que no sabe qué narices hacer con ello. Se siente estúpido pero lo pregunta.

-¿Cómo…?

-Póntelo en los labios y absorbe sólo un poco. Deja que el humo llene el espacio entre paladar y la lengua, y dirígelo a la garganta, tomando un poco de aire. Como si te ahogaras, como si te asustaras.

El primer intento es un desastre, y tose estrepitosamente.

-Por dios Wilson, ¿es que no has ido a la universidad?

-Soy oncólogo –dice aún tosiendo- cuando ves pulmones infestados de -tose- tumores se te quitan las ganas de fumar nada.

-No me cortes el rollo. Ya hemos discutido esto. No es _tan_ horrible como lo pintan

-Te repito que eso no justifica…

-No eres divertido

-Sí que…

-Organizar los calcetines por código de color no es divertido.

-Es más sencillo para… ¿dios, por qué te hablo de esto?

-Calla e inténtalo otra vez.

Su segundo intento es aún peor, absorbe mucho más humo y cree que se le pega a la garganta. No logra entender cómo House lo disfruta tanto.

Respira un poco y bebe algo de agua antes de acercárselo de nuevo a la boca

- Espera. Quizá falla la ambientación.

House cojea hasta su mochila y saca un CD. Lo abre con delicadeza y le dice que ponga la cuarta canción. Comienzan escuchar una melodía que sabe a nostalgia y mundos lejanos, la corte de un rey carmesí.

Se acerca el cigarrillo a la boca y absorbe más suavemente, más pausado, tan concentrado en hacerlo bien que no escucha unos tacones acercándose a su despacho y entrando sin llamar.

-Doctor Wilson, los informes presupuestarios del lunes...

Cuddy es recibida por una débil neblina de olor dulzón que parece diferenciar, a juzgar por cómo les mira, y resulta difícil decidir si está más escandalizada que frustrada.

-Dios mío. – les mira. La miran, Wilson con pánico y aún humo en la boca y House aguantando la mirada, como en las películas del oeste. Cuddy decide claudicar, sale por la puerta y hace sonar su taconeo acompasado por todo el pasillo.

-House- Wilson sonríe satisfecho- me he tragado el humo.

Cuando consigue entender la mecánica, el resto es relativamente fácil. Podría haber parado cuando lo prueba, no habría sido difícil una vez demostrado a House que puede fumar, y marihuana nada menos. Pero decide no parar, no preguntarse nada más. De eso se trata en el fondo –piensa mientras se acerca de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca- de estar harto, de mandarlo todo al infierno, de desobedecer. No importa contra_ qué_ o _quién._ Podría ser contra nada, y seguiría teniendo el mismo valor. Podría ser contra su propia naturaleza y le seguiría gustando.

La música le martillea el pecho y algo en él se mueve al mismo ritmo. La sangre, o el corazón bombeándola. La guitarra parece sumergirlo todo y se siente crecer al tiempo que las notas suben y bajan, la batería marca sus propios latidos. La canción le penetra en los oídos y aún más adentro, mortificándole, elevándole, haciendo que suplique por que nunca acabe. Siente las volutas de humo golpearle la cara mientras se desvanece en su silla y cierra los ojos, tarareando con sus músculos cada nota. En el sillón, House finge tener una guitarra entre manos.

House murmura algo sobre el hambre. Que si no consigue un sándwich pronto su estómago comenzará a devorarse a sí mismo. Provoca que Wilson se ría a mandíbula batiente y los ojos cerrados. Provoca que se apiade de él, así que el oncólogo se levanta de su silla y una vez que logra estabilizarse, le promete un sándwich frío sin pepinillo.

-Es el acto más noble que has hecho en toda tu vida.

Cuando alcanza la puerta recuerda los tacones.

En su cabeza una idea se le cruza y en el mismo momento su mente responde un sonoro y racional "no".

Es una estupidez. Lo piensa constantemente y no puede dejar de desearlo. Wilson se pregunta en todas las soluciones que tiene la ecuación que imagina en su cabeza. Casi todas desfavorables para él y, maldita sea, sigue sin poder dejar de desearlo. Sin poder contenerse. Decide no luchar y llevarlo a cabo. El humo en sus arterias parece envalentonarle.

La música le pisa los talones y le acompaña todo el pasillo hasta alcanzar el ascensor y pulsar el botón para bajar. Avanza por la recepción prácticamente vacía y entra en su despacho sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Cuddy…

-James, comprendo que House puede ser muy insistente a veces – suspira, comprensiva y harta. Le gusta que le llame James- pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-No. No más

Pasa el límite, y lo hace antes de pensar si es buena idea. Cruza el despacho hasta ponerse frente a la directora y la besa al compás de los acordes lejanos que siguen en sonando en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo el sabor del cannabis explotar en la punta de sus labios y el paladar. Su boca es invasiva pero suave, y deja resbalar su lengua sin encontrar resistencia. Wilson sabe que está haciendo la cosa más estúpida de toda su vida y aún así no le importa, mientras la música continúe desgarrándole bajo la piel y Cuddy le devuelva beso _de esa manera_. Todo se disuelve en humo y las primeras gotas de lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana en una calurosa noche de verano.

-Nunca más.

-Prometido – susurra mientras se ajusta la corbata y sale del despacho

De camino a su despacho todo es más real y siente que ha dejado la mitad de su peso en el despacho de Cuddy.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Me he entretenido por el camino

House da un mordisco a su sándwich aunque no parece muy satisfecho. Mira a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y demasiado serio, visiblemente molesto. Wilson cree que sabe el delito que acaba de cometer unas plantas más abajo.

-No vuelvas a fumar esto. Y límpiate el carmín de la boca, pareces una furcia.

Cuando se termina el sándwich coge su bastón y Wilson casi puede predecir que va a golpearle con él. Sale del despacho cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la habitual y el sonríe, preguntándose si House va a arreglar lo que acaba de hacer. Definitivamente, no vuelve a fumar.


End file.
